Shoaneb Culu
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi, Vodo-Siosk Baas Early in her life, Shoaneb Culu leaves her home on Alpheridies to seek out The Jedi Order, against her parents' wishes. Feeling that she is destined to become a Jedi Knight, she vows to return home and, after learning all she can about The Force, establish a Jedi training center to help her people realize their potential with The Force. Despite initial troubles dealing with the new surroundings away from her homeworld, Shoaneb finds her way to Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas on Ossus, who eventually agrees to train her. Enthusiastic and eager to learn, Culu spends many hours studying the library archives and asking thought-provoking questions of Master Baas and other Jedi Masters. Troubled by her inquisitive nature, Baas mistakes her curiosity as a lust for power. After learning of her desire to return home and help her people, Baas's feelings quickly change, and dedicates a portion of his time assisting with her research. Although her desire to learn about The Force and the history of The Jedi hurtles her beyond her peers in understanding The Force, her ability to use The Force and build her own Lightsaber suffers as a result. Sudden turmoil in the galaxy inspires Culu to volunteer for a task force headed to Onderon. When Master Baas expresses misgivings, Shoaneb's calm explanation that she feels The Force calling her to duty convinces him to support her decision. After quelling the forces behind the Freedon Nadd Uprising and The Krath cult at Koros Major and Cinnagar, Culu and several other Jedi travel to Coruscant to warn the Galactic Senate of recent events, but Krath forces led by the Jedi-turned-Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma attack, forcing her to help defend the capital world. Shoaneb Culu Encounters In the years preceding the Freedon Nadd Uprising, heroes can find Culu eagerly studying at the library on Ossus. From the Uprising through The Great Sith War, she is most likely encountered at Onderon, helping The Jedi confront the Beast Lords and The Krath. She might lend a hand and fight alongside the heroes, or she could provide some key piece of information that leads them to their next stop in their adventure. Shoaneb Culu Statistics (CL 7) Medium Miraluka Jedi 7 Force Points: 7 Initiative (Use the Force): '''+14; '''Senses: Force Sight, Perception: +4 Languages: '''Basic, Dromnyr, Miralukese Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 18 (Lightsaber Defense: 20)), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 19; '''Deflect, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 70, Damage Threshold: 19 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +7 (2d8+2) Melee: Lightsaber +5 (3d8+2) with Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +8 Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+8 '''Attack Options: Improved Disarm, Power Attack, Rapid Strike Special Actions: Equilibrium Force Power Suite (Use the Force +14): Farseeing, Force Light, Move Object, Sever Force Species Traits (Miraluka): Conditional Bonus Feat (Force Training), Force Sight Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 13, Constitution 12, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 13, Charisma 12 'Talents: Deflect, Equilibrium, Force Intuition, Lightsaber Defense Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Disarm, Power Attack, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +9, Pilot +9, Use the Force +16 (May substitute for Initiative checks) Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jedi Robes Category:Miraluka